This invention relates to golf balls and a method of striking them with a golf club, and more particularly concerns a golf ball which is easily identified without touching it, rolling it over, or picking it up, even though it may lie in deep rough or may be almost completely buried in a sandtrap, and with a method of making a better golf shot with this ball and a better golf putt with this ball.
Most golf balls today are marked once on the cover with the name of the manufacturer and an identifying number which may vary from the number 1 to the number 8.
However, when the ball is hit into deep rough or into a sandtrap and is almost completely buried, it is difficult to identify it without touching it, rolling it over, or picking it up, and this presents a problem which the present invention is designed to solve.
Also, every golfer has, at one time or another, been advised to "keep your head down" or "keep your eye on the ball." This seems very easy to do, but in actual practice has been found to be very hard to do. In executing the golf swing, it can be said that "as the head is moved, so are the big body muscles which are triggered by the head." Even the slightest imperceptible movement of the golfer's head, as the golfer executes his golf swing, can result in a badly executed shot.